Veteran Politician
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units Politicians are some of the most prominent movers and shakers in the galaxy. The Veteran Politician has spent years honing their craft, mastering the tools of intrigue needed to survive in the halls of power. Veteran Politicians represent any number of political figures, including powerful bureaucrats and ambassadors, judges and princes, ministers, and any number of counselors and advisors. Although their titles vary, their talents and abilities are more or less the same. Standing out from the rest of the political entities infesting the galaxy are two important groups. representing the government of the Old and New Republics as well as the cold tyranny of The Galactic Empire. The first political group, and the most enduring, is the Senators. In each of the major political phases dominating the core of the galaxy- The Galactic Republic, The Galactic Empire, and The New Republic, as well as other key eras- the Senators served their homeworlds, sectors, or even private consortiums. Senators were principally responsible for representing their constituents' interests in the Senate, but at various times, they would act as heads of state as well. Such power attracted the ambitious and corrupt. but also the noble, creating an interesting tension between self-serving interest and the idealism of those who championed the cause of freedom and justice. The Senate has always been a critical component of the galactic government, but during the dark days leading up to the Clone Wars, the Senate was rife with corruption, so much so that it languished and proved unable to attend to any threat at all. This weakness enabled the charismatic Senator Palpatine to seize the position of Supreme Chancellor, after which he steadily worked to consolidate his power. With the outbreak of the Clone Wars and the formation of the Grand Army of the Republic, Palpatine installed regional governors, called Moffs, to oversee the galaxy's sectors and exert control over unruly populations, nominally to shore up their defenses against the Separatists. This act further weakened the Senate, reducing it to the point of utter uselessness. Through the support of his growing military presence and the authority he vested in the Moffs, the Supreme Chancellor was eventually able to dissolve the Senate and reform the outmoded Republic into The Galactic Empire. After the conclusion of the Galactic Civil War, and the apparent death of the Emperor, the ways of The Galactic Republic were restored and a new Senate was formed. Although divisiveness, infighting, and the sweeping troubles that plagued the old Senate remain, this body has regained its former power and influence, forging ahead to create a new society founded on the principles of democracy and justice. Veteran Politician encounters Considering their power and influence, Veteran Politicians are not the sorts of opponents the heroes are likely to face in combat. Politicians are shielded from harm by a network of Security Personnel and Bodyguards, who make sure nothing befalls their charge. One or more of these protectors escort the character out of danger while the rest of the security detail lays down covering fire Veteran Politicians are better suited to be potent allies, lending their influence for the benefit of the player characters, or as charges, significant personalities whom the heroes need to protect from assassins and rivals. Veteran Politicians can be cooperative, but haughtiness and arrogance are common character traits attributed to these figures. As adversaries, Veteran Politicians make for excellent faceless villains. They don't move directly against the PCs; they use mercenaries, assassins, and bounty hunters to attend to their enemies. Taking the fight to a politician is a challenge, since a wise politician conceals his criminal acts and ties up loose ends. A direct assault against this sort of hidden enemy can have sweeping repercussions if the heroes don't first uncover hard evidence of their opponent's villainy. Veteran Politician Statistics (CL 11) Medium Nonheroic 6/Noble 9 Force Points: 5 Initiative: '''+7; '''Senses: Perception: +8 Languages: '''Basic, 5 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 20 (Flat-Footed: 20), Fortitude Defense: 18, Will Defense: 22 Hit Points: 33, Damage Threshold: 18 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Unarmed +9 (1d4+3) Ranged: 'Hold-Out Blaster Pistol +11 (3d4+4) 'Base Attack Bonus: +10, Grab: '''+10 '''Attack Options: Coordinated Attack, Melee Defense Special Actions: [[Born Leader|'Born Leader']], Connections, Influential Friends, [[Presence|'Presence']] Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 9, Dexterity 11, Constitution 9, Intelligence 13, Wisdom 12, Charisma 14 'Talents: [[Born Leader|'Born Leader']], Connections, Influential Friends, Presence, Wealth Feats: 'Coordinated Attack, Linguist (2), Melee Defense, Skill Focus (Deception), Skill Focus (Gather Information), Skill Focus (Persuasion), Skill Training (Gather Information), Skill Training (Knowledge (Bureaucracy)), Skill Training (Persuasion), Skill Training (Use Computer), Weapon Focus (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Deception +19, Gather Information +19, Knowledge (Bureaucracy) +13, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +13, Persuasion +19, Use Computer +13 Possessions: Hold-Out Blaster Pistol, Datapad with Datacards, Personal Holoprojector, Holorecorder, Fine Robes Category:Variable